Luna de Sangre
by Facundo Colon
Summary: Una pareja tal para cual aunque no lo crean, el es alimentado por el odio y la sangre, ella por la venganza, ¿habra algo que pueda unirlos mas que una simple busqueda?
1. De mi Sangre a la tuya

**Luna de sangre**

Una hermosa, bella y temporal luna se asomaba por todo el Monte targon, alumbraba las caminatas que hacía pantheon hasta su hogar, las noches en las que los Solari abundaban con sus rituales Rezando para que un milagro viniera con cada sol, y la misma luna que hacia que leona este cansada y con mucho sueño, esa Luna es la que se asomaba sobre Runaterra y sus habitantes , cerca de los campanéales donde Galio vigilaba demacia, esa Luna brillaba mientras Lux peinaba su cabello en un balcón.

Piltover, la gran ciudad del Progreso, Vi desvestía sus manos de sus pesados guantes mientras que Jayce Revisaba sus manos para saber hasta donde había llegado, esa luna Iluminaba ese lugar. Zaun era apenas iluminada por La Luna ya que el humo abunda en las calles, Ekko se lamentaba en un callejón mientras tomaba el collar que le recordaba ese peso que llevaba, los niños del orfanato de zaun no morirían en vano, Shaco sin que nadie lo supiera fue enviado por Viktor a vigilar a Ekko, nadie noto a Shaco, solo la Luna contaba con su Presencia.

Y volviendo al Monte targon, en una Ciudad devastada solo a escombros, la Luna Habitaba, la Luna que no ve, la Luna que ya no siente, La luna que busca, La luna mas hermosa; Diana. Se limita a dar largas caminatas por los mismos lugares por los que alguna vez vivio, nadie podría entender como aguantaba cada paso, nadie podría entender lo que ella siente, ella no esta perdida, ella se siente mejor que antes, Algunos dicen que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón blanco, se que aun sigue buscando un Lugar al cual pertenecer.

Me disculpen mi muy larga introducción solo estoy reflexionando lo mas hermoso que me paso en la vida, mas allá de que dentro de poco me erradicara una luz que no es la que preferiría les voy a contar sobre la persona a la que eh amado, Su nombre es diana y estoy maravillado por haber cruzado lazos con esa persona… Oh! Antes de continuar, mi nombre, Es Vladimir.

Caminaba por algún bosque cercano a Noxus, otra vez escapaba de la patrulla, hace 4 meses 1 semana y 3 dias no veía correr sangre, sin contar la esfera bh positivo que creo cuando me veo en peligro. Da igual apenas la patrulla me atrape, vendrá Darius o Swain a buscarme y diran que se encargaran de mi, lo cierto es, que soy el arma secreta de Noxus, claro que no el único, esa molestia de compañera llamada Le Blanc me acompaña, ¿Por qué? Por que lamentablemente somos los únicos de nuestro clan; La Rosa Negra, que nombre tan elegante por cierto, esta vez me había aburrido de correr así que me entregue, para mi sorpresa, ni Darius ni Swain vinieron esta vez, vino ese pesado de Draven.

-Bueno caballeros, hasta aquí llego su trabajo ¡DEJENLE EL RESTO A DRAVEN!-

Los integrantes de la patrulla parecían Fanáticas de el, que fastidio, ¿hasta donde son capaces de humillarse los Noxianos por este patán?, apenas se fue la patrulla el rostro de Draven cambio, nunca lo había visto tomarse algo enserio, entonces con una cara Totalmente furiosa me Sujeto de mi atuendo y Me hablo.

-Mira imbécil, no alojamos Fenómenos como tu en Noxus para que nos causen problemas, puede que a Swain no le importe sacrificar algunas vidas, Pero a diferencia de el mi hermano y yo tenemos un corazón.

Realmente me sorprendió lo que dijo, pero tenia que mantener mi postura, y gracias al error que cometi pase lo mejor de mi vida.

-valla, Draven Solidario, seria un excepcional aspecto para que uses en los campos de justicia, es tan irónico como Aatrox justiciero.

-¡NADIE SE BURLA ASÍ DEL FABULOSO DRAAAAVEN!- dijo antes de cometer una imprudencia muy grande.

Me lanzo un hacha giratoria en toda la cara, me abrió en dos, rápidamente me regenere pero fue demasiado doloroso para mi, entonces succione su sangre eso lo hizo enojar tanto que realizo lo que ustedes invocadores conocen como, "Ultear" sus hachas me hacían daño con cada giro que daban lo miraba con rabia y odio hasta que deje de soportar el Dolor y colapse.

Desperté en un lugar donde abundaba muchísima niebla, me preguntaba:

-Donde me dejo este desgraciado.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Muy buenas fictioneros estoy leyendo sus mp y rewiews que me dejan, gracias por el apoyo, este fic iba a ser sobre diana y malzahar pero como me gusta mas Vladimir me enganche con el, por cierto voy a seguir con el de sejuani y Olaf pero van a ser mas largos se los juro.


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Primer Encuentro**

Ahí estaba yo, perdido en un lugar desconocido para mi, mi cara no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción mas que seriedad, pero por dentro, me sentía enojado, no soy Ezreal como piensan que podría salir de aquí, así que trate de relajarme y comencé a subir una colina para darme una pequeña idea de donde podría estar.

-Esto no es Freljor, tampoco Shurima, ¿seguire en Noxus?- me carcomía la cabeza poco a poco.

Antes de llegar a la cima vi unas ruinas cerca de lo que parecía ser un pueblo o ciudad, así que decidí acercarme, apresure paso algo entusiasmado por haber encontrado un lugar con gente, o al menos eso pensé, solo una casa seguía en pie y habían rastros blancos de lo que parecían ser personas, no voy a mentir, no me disgusto para nada lo que vi en ese lugar, así que la única casa que seguía de pie fue hacia la cual me dirigí, bastante confiado me dispuse a tocar la puerta, ¿Quién sabe quien podría habitar ahí? Una bruja, un mago rúnico quizás, algo era seguro, esa persona era la culpable de la destrucción de este pueblo. Ni bien toque la puerta se escucharon unos delicados pasos, por lo tanto precedí que era una mujer, se escuchaban como esos pasos en los que las piernas se cruzan para quedar uno delante del otro cada vez que uno avanza, quien iba a saber que el que abriera esa puerta era alguien tan conocido como desconocido a la vez.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?. Dijo Diana amenazándome con su espada Lunar.

-¡¿Diana?!. Dije un poco sorprendido.

-Vladimir…- Veo que no le alegro mucho verme.

-Veo que tu eres la causante de este desastre, sorprendente. Dije volviendo a mi estado normal.

-alguna razón tiene que existir para que me admitan en la liga de leyendas ¿No crees?

-cier...

-Ya dime que haces aquí.

La agresividad no correspondida me causo una pequeña molestia, así que me enoje y use Transfusión (Q) en ella determinada acción fue respondida con un Impacto Creciente (Q) de parte de Diana seguido de Torrente Lunar (R) para terminar con una Cascada Pálida (W) que me dejo lo suficientemente débil como para Recurrir a otra Transfusión (Q) lo cual casi no surgió efecto ya que Diana contaba con el escudo que le brinda Casca Pálida (W) entonces tuve que usar Estanque Sangriento (W) para alejarme lo mas posible de ella y recuperar Fuerzas, me sirvió bastante ya que uso Lluvia de Luna (E) en vano, ella era muy fuerte tengo que admitir, así que tuve que usar uno de mis mas preciados recursos.

-¡HEMOPLAGA!. Grite antes de utilizar mi habilidad llamada de esa forma (R).

-AAAAGHHHhh!. Grito Diana.

Nunca me sentí arrepentido por las infinitas peleas caprichosas que había empezado en toda mi vida, pero esta despertó un inquietante remordimiento que me carcomía poco a poco desde que escuche a diana gritar así, lo siguiente que hice fue algo de lo que mis compañeros de Noxus se hubiesen burlado eternamente.

-lo.. lo siento Diana. Dije con cara de arrepentimiento.

Diana me miro con algo de miedo y exclamo algo que me hizo dar escalofríos.

-acaba conmigo Vladimir. Dijo con débiles pero significativas palabras antes de desmayarse.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era mi culpa, ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando?, ¿y que si lo hago?, otra vez carcomía mi cabeza con pensamientos bipolares, decidí decir basta y actuar responsablemente sobre mis hechos, lo cual es raro viniendo de mi, cargue a Diana en mis brazos y la llevaba a su casa mientras la miraba, miraba su pelo, esa coleta tan rara que tenia y el color blanco resplandeciente que movía con cada paso que yo daba, necesitaba curarla y sabia como hacerlo, solo que necesitaba que estuviese despierta.

2 horas después de lo sucedido Diana despertó, había dibujado un circulo mágico con mi propia sangre alrededor de ella por lo cual se asusto.

-¿Qué haces?, Vladimir espero que no esperes hacer experimentos conmigo.

-Primero y principal, el que hace eso es Swain, y segundo, me pareció un poco cruel lo que hice así que voy a curar la Hemoplaga que deje en tu cuerpo, solo necesitaba que despiertes.

Diana se tranquilizo y me dijo:

-Bueno, ya desperté puedes comenzar. Dijo sin titubear

Así que alce mis manos y comencé a liberar sangre lentamente de mis manos.

-¿puedes abrir tu traje en el torrente de tu brazo?.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Devolverte tu sangre.

Ella prosiguió y abrió su traje como si de papel se tratara, le hice un pequeño tajo donde la sangre pueda pasar, ella lo aguanto sin titubear, entonces termina la transfusión, y para mi sorpresa su traje se había regenerado.

-Gracias…- Dijo con tono suave.

-es lo menos que podía hacer. Dije sonrojado

-no… no todas las personas hacen eso. Lo dijo mirándome a los ojos de una manera tan bella.

Dios mio, creo que Diana es muy bella pensaba, entonces me Pregunto:

-¿Por qué estas aquí Vladimir?

-¡oh! Supongamos que tuve un problema con el Glorioso Ejecutor de Noxus, así que necesito volver a Noxus, aunque no tengo prisa.

-esta noche, puedes quedarte aquí, como recompensa por Curarme. Dijo algo animada

-Curarte de algo que yo mismo eh echo. Le dije arrepentido dirigiendo mi cabeza hacia el suelo.

Ella levanto mi cabeza con su delicada mano, sus uñas negras y su armadura algo estropeada.

-Se lo que se siente estar arrepentido, así que como compartimos ese sentimiento quiero compartir amabilidad contigo.

-esta bien. Dije animado con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, mientras no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos Blanco tornasolado.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_

Buenas! Les va gustando? Espero que si, me gustaba mucho el personaje Diana y lo use muchísimo en la Pre Temporada 5 así que decidí hacerle un fic, y sobre Vladimir, lo usa mi primo y me parece un personaje que le falta historia así que me aproveche de eso para crear este Fic.

Iba a estar Malzahar pero no me gusta para nada así que directamente lo remplaze, y no quiero spoilearlos pero van a haber apariciones de campeones poco usados.


	3. Voy a descubrir quien eres

**Voy a Descubrir Quien eres**

Diana subía las escaleras de su casa y yo siguiéndola, mientras tanto miraba a mi alrededor para conocer su casa, no tenia luz, me refiero por su puesto a que no contaba con candelabros ni nada, solo unas velas que portaban una llama blanca como sus habilidades y sus Hermo… sus ojos, la casa estaba hecha de Adoquín Perlado y madera de Caoba rustica, ese marrón oscuro que solo la Caoba posee, estaba dividida por un marco que separaba las escaleras y el Comedor, ella me dijo que la siguiera hasta las escaleras, las habitaciones estaban juntas y al lado de ellas se encontraba el baño.

Ante una de las Mas oscuras habitaciones que había visto en mi vida estaba frente, su puerta estaba algo carcomida, La cama parecía estar algo estropeada y por suerte se deslizaba con una elegancia espeluznante un candelabro de Cobre, se ve que los parientes de Diana eran algo pobres, me gustaría haberlos conocido.

-Aquí es donde te hospedas Vladimir.

-Por favor Diana, ya somos amigos, Dime Vladi.

Diana se Sonrojo un poco ante mi sugerencia y repentinamente libero unas tiernas palabras de su boca:

-Okey… Vladi. Pronuncio con cierta embriagadora picardia.

Entonces me despedi de ella con la mano… oh no parece que ella buscaba despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, em… ¿Cómo es esto?, ok voy a intentarlo.

-Adiós Vladi, nos vemos mañana, y Gracias. Mientras Agarraba mi hombro para soltarlo antes de despedirse.

Así fue como nos… o me preparaba para la mañana siguiente con ella.

Día dos, dios como odio la luz del sol dándome directamente en la cara, mejor me levantaba así no me producía una jaqueca nivel Dios, me levante y escuche algunos ruidos.

-¡agh! Maldito sol, me vas a dar una jaqueca. Se ve que Diana tenía el mismo problema que yo, entonces decidí saludarla.

-Buenos Dias. Le dije con la mirada típica que poseo.

-Hola Vladimir, digo Vladi. Dijo rascándose los ojos y mirándome a mi con esa cara tan tierna, esta es Diana por las mañanas.

-Veo que también te molesta el Dilema del Sol.

-Si, perdona, a ti también te paso!? Es que amo dormir bajo la luz de la luna pero despertar con el Odioso sol .

-Ya veo, tendría que ayudarte con eso.

-no es necesario, ¿Bajamos?. Esa propuesta me encanto por el simple hecho de ser plural.

Bajamos las escaleras con una sonrisa de satisfacción por ninguna razón en especial, entonces nos sentamos en la mesa y ella me quedo mirando de forma extraña, parecía algo distraída entonces decidí hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?

Diana pareció volver en si cuando separo sus manos de su cara entonces por fin me hablo.

-oh, lo siento, ¿me ayudas a buscar la comida?. Otra propuesta plural que me hubiese gustado mas si en ese momento hubiese sabido la manera, antes de que pueda decir una palabra me agarro de las manos y me llevo hacia afuera.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no habían mercados ni un alma habitaba en ese lugar, estaba algo perplejo hasta que ella me motivo a conseguir comida.

-esta bien maguito puede que seas muy bueno en la línea de top contra algunos campeones, pero esto… esto no es la grieta del invocador, ¡BIENVENIDO AL MONTE TARGON!... Vladi. Dijo picara como siempre, estoy pensando que esta algo loca… perfecto.

-¡JA! ¿Te crees que los de top somos debiluchos? ¿Tienes idea cuantas veces me enfrente a Cho'Gath? Los de mid solo tienen Pajarracos y fanáticos por los libros de enemigos.

-Yo también me eh enfretado a Cho'Gath grandulón. Dijo con arrogancia.

-Pues esa bocaza te costara el almuerzo, el que lo caza primero se lo queda todo.

-me parece bien.

Entonces comenzó la casa por el almuerzo, yo afortunadamente ni bien empecé a correr en busca de alguna bestia, encontré agazapado y totalmente dormido Un Oso Jabalí de unos 3.m de grande así que aproveche mi afortunada situación, y mire a ambos lados para ver si Diana estaba cerca, cuando note que no, Use Hemoplaga (R) en el y Luego Transfusión (Q) así terminaba con su corta vida, entonces volví orgulloso al lugar donde diana ni siquiera había salido, mas bien empezó a caminar hacia el bosque donde se disponía a cazar, entonces le grite y chifle para que me viera.

Al verme sus ojos se abrieron como puertas al ver lo que traía conmigo. Le sonreí de forma picara y arrogante ante la situación, y ella comenzó a reír despavorida hasta que luego recordó la prenda que le tocaba y se sintió algo triste, entonces fue cuando decidí hacerle una pequeña broma, busque leña y le dije:

-hoy almorzare a la intemperie. Sabía que eso le molestaría entonces decidí cubrir el sol con unos árboles que torcí quitándoles sabia con magia de sangre, sé que no tiene mucho sentido, es que más bien use mi sangre como arma para agujerear esos arboles y sacarles toda la sabia posible, entonces comencé el fuego y espere, pacientemente a que se cocinara mi cena, Diana miraba con cara de cachorro mojado, ¿y yo? Yo me reía en su cara entonces ella se sentía mas triste, entonces deje de fanfarronear y apenas estuvo listo el jabalí, le arranque una pata, abrí mi boca y cuando diana estaba saboreando sus labios, se la regale. Ella estaba en shock entonces despisto esa mirada y me dijo.

-Eres cruel Vladimir.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿pensabas enserio que te dejaría morir de hambre?.

-Tonto. Me dijo con esos ojos tiernos que posee.

-¿no comerás?

-no mi almuerzo fue la sangre del pobre animal.

Entonces ella prosiguió a devorar la pata del animal, la cual fue suficiente para satisfacer su apetito, una vez terminado emprendimos una larga caminata hasta su casa, a la cual llegamos sin ningún problema, entonces al llegar nos sentamos en el sofá de Diana y comenzamos a hablar de una cantidad de estupideces que no recuerdo con claridad, solo recuerdo que una de ellas era discutir sobre mid y top, y alguna otra cosa burlándonos de algunos campeones.

-dime Diana, ¿Cuál es tu historia?.

Su cara cambio totalmente.

-Bueno yo creci aquí bajo la cultura y etnia de los Solari, la cual a mi me disgustaba demasiado, yo era huérfana y cuando fui adolecente decidí cambiar mi culto, entonces le pregunte al gran sacerdote si había alguna religión donde se adorara la hermosa esfera blanca que apreciaba todas las noches; la Luna, el sacerdote me trato de ignorante y se rio de mi, entonces decidí investigar por mis propios medios hasta que encontré en unos viejos testamentos información sobre la armadura que llevo puesta, así que me embarque en una búsqueda que termino por encontrarla, estaba muy contenta, pero cuando volví al pueblo, el sacerdote me esperaba en la puerta, me trataron de Hereje solo por ser diferente, me tiraban piedras y me torturaron, entonces le rogue a la luna, como ultimo suspiro, Quien me dio su poder para devastarlos a todos. Yo no pertenecía a ese lugar, nunca fui de aquí, yo solo, yo solo espero encontrar un lugar donde ser aceptada. Ha… Lo mas cómico es… Que ni siquiera se… Quien demonios soy.

Por puro impulso la abrace, no me sentía mal, su pasado no tenia remedio, pero entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que yo podía alegrar su futuro.

-entonces yo, Voy a Descubrir Quien eres.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

buff, ustedes querían historias largas? Ahí las tienen, hay mama, no se preocupen voy a seguir con la de Sejuani y Olaf solamente necesito inspiración por que con uno de sus capítulos me las mande, así que esperen un poco ¿SI?, bueno chabones chavales y chavos aca me despido


	4. Propuesta indecente

**¿Propuesta indecente?**

La había abrazado… Dios, Vladimir ¿Qué te pasa? Pasaba de ser el mago mas cruel de noxus y la rosa negra y de la nada ahora era un sentimental, esta bien, noxus siempre a sido una ciudad autónoma ruda y yo como un integrante debía serlo, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Nunca me importo noxus, supongo que solo estaba nervioso por la situación. Ella… ella estaba muy alegre de tener a alguien quien la entienda, y estaba dispuesto a ser esa persona, pero todavía no lo sabia, los solaris son como idiotas con la mente cerrada y la cabeza lavada juzgando a las personas por sus creencias como si solo las de ellos fueran validas.

Me levante del sillón que estaba bastante incomodo, parecía como si se usara pocas veces, era duro y costaba acomodarse en el, pensé en proponerle algo a diana, una propuesta que me beneficiaria a mi y a ella, solo que ella no sabría la parte en la cual me beneficiaba a mi.

-Mira diana, seguro esta cansada de estar sola en este lugar, de hacer todos los días lo mismo y que la grieta del invocador sea tu único lugar sin contar estas ruinas, así que, recorramos Runaterra en busca de un lugar donde te sientas cómoda ¿te parece?

A Diana se le iluminaron los ojos mas de lo que se podrían iluminar y con una sonrisa leve y suave asintió con la cabeza y ambos nos disipamos por la casa, empacando en el caso de Diana y esperando en mi caso de, Diana bajo rápidamente las escaleras con una pequeña bolsa, al parecer no portaba muchas cosas debido a que se podía observar que tenia espacios con aire y Diana la podía sostener con facilidad, ajustada con una soga verde oscura y de color marrón claro.

Ambos salimos in decir una palabra y empezamos a caminar, sin rumbo ya que lo dejaron a su suerte, era obvio ninguno de los 2 teníamos un mapa ni suficiente experiencia geográfica sin importarles esto nosotros seguimos nuestro camino.

Pasaron Dias largos contando los descansos en los que no llegábamos a ningún lado, pero de repente, los suelos rocosos y grises del monte targon fueron lentamente reemplazados por granos de piedra hasta llegar a la arena suave de shurima, habíamos llegado, no solo el suelo cambio sino que también el clima el cual se torno muy caluroso para mi gusto, no podía caminar tranquilo sin sentir mi chaqueta sudada, mi espalda empapada, y mi frente grasosa, este lugar no es para mi, cuando sentí que ya no podía mas quería pedirle a Diana que descansáramos un poco me frote la frente y decidí aguantarme, pero retire mi chaqueta y me la ate a la cintura, me sentí menos tenso y el calor había disminuido pero el sol que ilumina shurima es fuerte y molesto así que luego de unos km no aguante mas y le pedi a diana descansar, pero algo raro sucedió cuando la toque, estaba fría, parecía como si el calor no le afectara, ella me miro y nos detuvimos.

-Di… Diana ¿como es que sigues tan fría?

-oh, lo siento no tome en cuenta, mientras la luz del odioso sol me cubra esta armadura me proporcionara invulnerabilidad ante el sol, lamentablemente al ser tan radiante, no me puede dejar de molestar su tonta luminosidad… Descansemos si eso quieres.

Antes de sentarnos en la arena saco de su bolso una caramañola llena de agua y me la entrego en las manos, aunque me costaba admitirlo ella era mas ruda que yo, sin darme cuenta empezamos a movernos, estábamos sobre una Gran bestia parecida a una ballena solo que de piel beige y con incrustaciones de espinas en su cola, que extraño animal. A lo lejos podía disipar una pequeña estructura con trabajadores rodeándola.

-Aquí bajamos. Le susurre a Diana mientras nos lanzábamos lejos del animal.

La pequeña estructura parecía una gran caracola de arena sostenida por columnas de madera negra, y vías que hacían salir carros llenos de Cristales violetas y celestes, Efectivamente era una mina. Los trabajadores vestían unos sombreros peculiares de seda blanca y unos pantalones blancos también, algunos llevaban chalecos celestes y otros no llevaban nada en el torso, Parecían deprimidos, algunos bastante tristes y otros enfurecidos el que mas llamo mi atención fue un pequeño adolecente que tenia una cara de Espanto, nunca había visto tal cara, ni cuando yo atormentaba noxus, se parecía mas a la cara del viejo invocador cuando presento a todos los de la liga el nuevo campeón: Fiddlesticks.

Mire a Diana y nos acercamos a hablar con el jefe de la Obra quien no parecía estar contento, hablaba con un trabajador herido que contaba con temor la aparición de una bestia en las minas, y el jefe se quejaba de la debilidad de sus trabajadores, no obstante El jefe no tardo en notar nuestra presencia.

-¡¿y que diablos quieren Ustedes?!-Dijo el hombre cegado de Furia

-Mas respeto a los visitantes Vie…- Diana me detuvo de mi ataque de ira

-Queremos saber donde se encuentra la ciudad mas cercana-Pregunto Diana sin perder la seriedad

-Disculpe mi tono madamme, la capital de Shurima queda a 50 pasos al noroeste- retomo el hombre entristeciéndose un poco

-¿Podemos saber que diablos les pasa?- Pregunte algo histérico por los malos tratos hacia nosotros.

-Veníamos con el plan de llevar hacia la capital de Shurima estas Gemas preciosas que encontramos pero no podemos llevar solo tres carros, antes de ayer los mineros se toparon con una bestia enfurecida que no dejaba que nos llevemos los cristales mientras mas minábamos mas rápida y furiosa se tornaba la bestia, ese horrible monstruo no es Razonable.

-Mala suerte- Dije dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro

-¡Les ayudaremos!- exclamo Diana

No obstante el Jefe sonrió y empezó a gritar aleluya mientras Diana me tomaba forzadamente de la mano para entrar en la Cueva. Alli dentro se podían encontrar numerosas antorchas alumbrando la zona, poco a poco la arena se fue convirtiendo en piedra y esa piedra en cristales, allí dejaron de haber Antorchas ya que algunos Cristales emanaban luz y así comenzamos a Darnos cuenta de que… nos habíamos perdido, no obstante comenzaron a escucharse varios pasos que hacían retumbar la tierra.

-Váyanse de aquí- Pronuncio con voz Grave y metálica

-Queremos hablar- Dijo Diana como si pudiese cambiar algo.

-Un momento… ¿Diana?- esa bestia nos conocía, no éramos amigos pero nos conocíamos bien.

-no me reconocen Cierto, Dejen que salga así pueden Verme Mejor.

La bestia poco a poco empezó a Mostrarse Ojos amarillos Dientes puntiagudos y Dos pinzas enormes se asomaban, obviamente hablamos de…

 _ **Nota Del AUTOR!:**_

 **¿Adivinaron quien era? Huehuehuehuehue.**

 **Bueno hasta aca llego el fic Recuerden dejar los Rewiews que me encantan sus opiniones me hacen sentir mas vivo(?**


End file.
